


Abuse

by TransAlex23



Category: Dil - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt Phil, Love, M/M, Oneshot, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: Dan and Phil live together, and Dan knows Phil is gay. What he doesn't know, is that he was in an abusive relationship, making Dan's seemingly harmful gestures more severe to Phil. AKA where Dan throws stuff at Phil and playfully hurts him, not knowing about his previously abusive relationship.Loads of fluff and comfort





	

Dan sat on the sofa throwing bits of paper at his flatmate Phil, who sat on the floor planning his next video with Dan. 

"Hey, hey Phil," Dan said, continuing to throw things at Phil. 

"What do you want, Dan?" Phil asked, beginning to annoyed and angry. 

"Nothing," Dan stated, not noticing Phil's agitation. After a couple fast minutes of silence, Dan stood to go his room, and on his way softly punched Phil in the shoulder, not meaning any harm. Something overcame Phil, and he burst shouting at Dan. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" He stormed off to his room with mixed emotions of anger and sadness, trying to fight back tears. Dan stood for a minute in the center of the room, shocked and confused by Phil's unusual behavior. He'd never acted like that before. 

He went up to Phil's door and knocked. Unsurprisingly Dan heard no answer. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. 

"Phil. Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much," Dan said to Phil, who was sat in bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest and tears running down his cheeks. 

"Phil, are you alright?" Dan asked as he entered the room. When Phil didn't answer, Dan sat on the bed next to him. 

"If me messing with you bothers you, you could've said som-"

"It's not that," Phil finally said. 

"Then what is it?" Phil wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him about his previously abusive relationship. He could still remember being punched and kicked. With black eyes and bruises, he never stood up, never said anything, never left. 

"H-he used to hit me," Phil finally uttered out. 

"Who?" Dan pressed.

"My ex. While we were dating, he'd hit me. Throw me on the floor like I was nothing." Another tear rolled down Phil's cheek as he remembered the events. 

"I loved him. Thought he loved me too- he had said so. He'd apologize right after every time he did it. I believed him. But then, he left. Broke up with me." And Phil stared blankly ahead of him as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Phil, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Dan said as he wiped Phil's tears. "But it's okay now. I'm here, and I'd never hurt you," Dan assured him. 

Phil finally turned to him and smiled as he said, "I love you, Dan." he never thought he'd tell him that, but he did. And he felt a burst of happiness when Dan said, "I love you too, Phil." 

Phil was nervous as he turned and began kissing Dan. He soon began to pull away, not sure if it was okay. But, without a word, Dan pulled Phil back in for more. Phil moved on top of Dan, closer to him. Phil's hands were now on Dan's torso, his hands around Phil's neck, keeping him close. 

Phil had to pull away to gasp for air.

"Damn," Dan said. "If I'd known how amazing you were, I would've done this sooner," Dan said with a smirk. Phil smiled and began kissing Dan's neck, receiving small moans from him. Dan unbuttoned Phil's shirt. When he took it off, he couldn't help but say, "damn. You look amazing." Phil moved up and gave Dan sensual kisses, soon ended by moans Dan couldn't help. Phil smiled and layed down next to Dan, who placed his head on Phil's shoulders. 

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."


End file.
